


encore ★ l.m. frank

by fairyrot



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, DDLG, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Kinky, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Revenge Era Frank Iero, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyrot/pseuds/fairyrot
Summary: ⋆ ˚｡⋆ ♡ ⋆:° 𖤐⋆ ˚｡⋆frank smut/fluff oneshots - feel free to request some, but read foreword chapter before doing so.━━ f. iero.oneshots. +18© fairyrotstarted  - oct 2020finished - tbc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. foreword

hi there _**!**_

since i'm a girl i felt as if it would be inappropriate to write smut from a mlm/nblm pov since i don't identify as one, nor do i want to offend anyone, so i went with the standard girl pov smut. **BUT IF YOU'RE INTERESTED** or want to read one from a nblm/mlm pov i'd be more than happy to write one :) . i just need a green light from you guys to know that i'm not offending anyone. 

thank you all for tuning in though **_!_**

✧･ﾟ:*✧*:･ﾟ･✧

_**(**_ this is a smut short story/oneshot so there will be nsfw content. i will probably upload a few random short stories to this small series but it will not be a full-blown story. if you have any specific kinks and/or triggers that you want to mention to avoid or include do not hesitate to comment on **THIS PAGE** and i will be more than happy to do so. i will mention the specific kinks/potential triggers beforehand in each short story at the top of the page. please ask respectfully since i may not include some since i don't feel comfortable writing them or they trigger me. thank you _**!** **)**_

_keep the faith,_

xomeg


	2. post show

smut ** _!_**

 **kinks** : daddy kink, car sex 

_don't read this chapter/short story if any of those upset or trigger you._

✧

It's 2008, a blossoming year for Frank, starting his side project LeATHERMOUTH and truly screaming all his emotions into a collection of 10 songs. His girlfriend Charlie stood by in the wings of the small club where Frank was thrashing around on stage with his band, he had an almost insane look in his eyes. His line of sight constantly darted back to his girl in the wings, with a wink and a smirk, he was certainly getting more antsy.

For Charlie? It was hot.

Like, really fucking hot.

He finished his last song, muttered a "thank you all so much" into the microphone and shoved it back into the stand and ran off towards her. He grabbed her and swooped her up into his arms with a kiss.

"How was the show?" he asked nonchalantly whilst taking a finger and tracing up and down her collarbone and neck. Charlie moved closer to the touch of his fingers and pulled him a bit closer.

"It was sexy as hell; watching you stand there," she sighed. "made me proud to call you my boyfriend." A small smile spread across her face and was met by an even bigger smile on Frank's. The pair soon ended in a fit of giggles and laughter.

"I fucking love you, y'know?" beamed Frank as he stared into her eyes and planted a kiss on her nose. "Fuck it," he mumbled and scooped up Charlie bridal style and took her into the car. They were laughing loudly all the way there, the air around them full of love and adoration that was radiating off the happy couple. Frank placed her on the boot of the car and smiled widely. Charlie opened her legs and pulled him in closer by his waist, wrapping her legs around him. The two sat there for a moment in happy silence and the cold night air like smoke in the light of the street lamps.

"Lets get home, I'm tired," whispered Charlie, climbing down from the car and clambering into the front seat. Frank followed suit and was later speeding down the road to home.

His girlfriend sat in silence, staring out of the window watching passing houses with dimly lit windows and shrubbery fly past in the night.

Frank was feeling a bit promiscuous that evening and decided to test out his limits. He places a hand on her thigh, which immediately caught her attention and turned to look at Frank. He said nothing, but started to edge his hand closer to her inner thigh and under her dress. Her cheeks began to burn red as she turned away to ignore it. He moved closer to her crotch and left his hand there. After some time, he felt a dampness leak through her panties and a small hitched breath from his girlfriend. He took a finger and began tracing the wet spot and up and down the stretch of lace and around a vague area where her clit was. Charlie let out a soft whimper, barely making a sound as Frank teased her incessantly. They stood at a red light as Charlie leaned back a bit in her chair and pushed her pelvis forward so Frank could do a bit more. He took this as a signal of 'I want this' and began rubbing a bit more. He pushed the hem of her panties aside slightly and rubbed a thumb over her entrance, feeling sticky and wet over his fingers. He brought them to his lips and sucked on his fingers and side-eyed Charlie. She bit her bottom lip and looked desperately at him.

_'Please play with me.'_

The red light turned to green as he pulled over at a rather empty street.

"What are we doing?"

"Hush baby... just you wait," whispered Frank seductively as he parked the car on the curb. "C'mere..." he grabbed Charlie and pulled her into the back two seats and positioned her on his lap. 

He grabbed her jaw with gentle force and smushed her lips together and made her face him. She was trembling with excitement.

"You gonna be a good girl for daddy?" he smirked.

Charlie bites her lip and whines. "Yes."

"Good."

Frank pressed his lips forcefully against Charlie with a need behind it. He was so horny and so was Charlie. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and this stirred something primal in Frank. 

"Fuck me," he whispered.

He pulled her shirt and skirt off and she was sitting there in a lace bra and thong. 

"All dressed up for me baby girl huh?" he bit his lip. His cock was getting harder and harder. He needed her right now.

He pulled off her bra and started to lick her nipples and leave soft bite marks around it. Charlie let out a breathy moan as she tilted her head back. Frank left a trail of bite marks and open-mouthed up to her sweet spot on her neck, which made her writhe with pleasure. Frank grabbed her waist and made her lie down on the car seat next to him.

"Spread them for daddy," he said in a husky voice.

Charlie obliged, spreading them as wide as she could. He bent down and kissed her entry over the thin, soaked lace and moved the thin material slightly to the side so he could see her pussy. She was wet and needy. Just how Frank wanted her. He slid in a finger and started pumping in and out slowly, and then added a second. Charlie moaned and giggled as he added yet another finger. She then let out the most whoreish moan, loud and needy. Frank took out his fingers and sucked them slowly.

"You taste so sweet babygirl," he moaned.

She frowned at the loss of touch, but soon another moan left her mouth as he pressed his lips again on her clit. He sucked for a minute before pulling the clitoral hood to have full access to her clit. He brushed his thumb gently over the quivering sweet spot as Charlie whimpered. He did it again and again, before going back to sucking her clit and flicking it with his tongue. He slid in a finger again and started to pump in and out, and then added another, and Charlies moans became louder and her breathing more ragged. She was nearing her climax.

Quickly, Frank pulled out his fingers and licked his lips.

"Please daddy, make me cum..." cried Charlie.

"Oh I will baby," grumbled Frank as he pulled off his clothes, throwing them to the front seat. His cock sprang free from being trapped in his boxers and Charlie stared and began to drool.

"I'm gonna use you like the whore you are," he smirked before slamming inside her. She cried out in pleasure. He leaned down to her ear and slammed in repeatedly, each thrust harder than the last. 

"You're my little cumslut aren't you baby?" he whispered, the sound of skin slapping, Charlie moaning whoreishly and the smell of sex filling the car. 

"Yeahhh,"she whined.

"What's my name?" he growled.

"Daddy..." she whispered, her words stifled by a moan.

"I said, what's my name?" he asked louder.

"Daddy..." she moaned.

"WHATS MY NAME?!"

"DADDY!" she cried as she reached her climax.

Charlie's word sent him over the edge; he pulled out and came over her tits and mouth. She licked it off, with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"That was fun wasn't it?" winked Frank as he topped her, and kissed her mouth.

Charlie smiled sweetly. "It was. We should do that again."

The two kissed again and Frank nuzzled into her neck. And with that, they drove home.


	3. you suck

smut _**!**_

 **kinks** : oral sex, throat fucking, finger sucking

_don't read this chapter/short story if any of those upset or trigger you._

✧

Frank wasn't with it today. He needed to fuck someone. His dick was close to getting hard and it was difficult to concentrate on the TV, especially with Charlie bumping up against his dick with her ass. 

Soon enough, Frank grew harder, and Charlie turned around and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you _hard_ right now?" she asked seductively.

Frank grabbed her neck and pulled her closer. "Maybe. I guess you'll have to find out."

Arousal spiked in his blood and throughout his body as Charlie scrambled on top of him, grinding against his thigh with need, as she kissed him forcefully, their tongues in a sloppy rhythm. The grinding knocked their legs together when they moaned into the kiss, and Charlie slid her tongue into Frank's mouth and fought with his. Tongue, teeth and lips pressed against each other with frantic need, with Frank leaving a trail of kisses up and down Charlie's neck. His grip on her neck was strong, but gentle, and good enough that she whined and choked as she kissed him back. His hand trailed freely around her back, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to his body. Heated kissing began to roam around the body, as Frank grabbed her tits and sucked and bit around the nipple. The nibbling across sensitive skin made Charlie cry a keen noise and rocked her hips even more, moving to Frank's crotch and moaning as they pressed tightly together and grinded.

They pulled away with a slick sound and stared hungrily for a second. Without hesitation, she grabbed his belt and pulled off his trousers, tracing over the erection in Frank's pants. She palmed him slightly through his boxers and teased him. He hissed quietly as she gently pulled them down, his erection springing free, some precome leaking out the top. Her eyes widened as she spat in her hand and gently began to feel his length up and down. She dragged her tongue from the bottom of his dick to the tip, making Frank's hips rock and clench his jaw whilst stifling a moan. Pumping up and down, she bit her lip. 

"You're so big Frankie... how am I ever gonna suck all this?" she winked. She sucked the tip with gentle kitten licks then began to bob her head up and down.

"I'm gonna fuck your throat, got it?" he groaned.

Charlie said nothing, except for batting her lashes and going deeper and sucking harder, hollowing out her cheeks as Frank moaned loudly. He was sweating, with the coils of his hair sticking to his forehead as his blood got hotter, and the softness of Charlie's tongue sucking on his cock grew silkier. He grabbed a handful of her hair, tangling his fingers into the knots as he rocked his hips forward, and she pulled away. She went down again, fast and hard, and frank groaned loudly. He slammed his dick into her throat again, and she gagged slightly, the sound of smacking lips against skin setting over Frank in the haze of sex.

"Frankie, does that feel good?" she whispered heatedly. Frank just nodded, far too indulged in the lust surrounding them to slur together words. His cock was throbbing, he needed to cum. He was holding it in, rather well too. 

"I'm gonna use you like the little cum slut you are babe," he said as he bobbed her head up and down. She came up off his dick, pulled down her pants and rubbed against his erection through her lace panties, and crawled forward to Frank. She pulled off her bra, her breasts hanging free in from of him. Frank licked his lips as he grabbed them and sucked. She moaned quietly as he massaged around them, sucking on her nipples. She bucked and whined against his dick, eventually tearing off her panties and sitting down on his length. They finally felt as one. 

Frank loved cowgirl; seeing her tits bounce around, having full view of his cock sliding in and out of her as she bounced. After a few minutes, Charlie orgasmed quickly, riding it out. She turned around and began to suck his dick again. Charlie moaned around his dick, and he burst open. He came in thick, white ribbons in Charlies mouth. She swallowed as she gazed up at him with dark, lustful eyes as a bit of come dribbled out of her mouth. Frank sighed with content, and looked down at her, the cum dripping from the corner of her mouth. He leaned forward and grabbed her face, sweeping his thumb across her lips and she willingly opened her mouth and lapped up the excess, sucking on the pad of his thumb eagerly. She bit down gently on his thumb as he pulled it out of her mouth.

"That was your best yet," smirked Frank.

"Well, I was saving it up for when you needed it," giggled Charlie.


	4. cuddles

fluff _**!**_

 **potential triggers** : mention of depression/depressed state, medication

_don't read this short story/chapter if any of those upset or trigger you._

✧

Frank was feeling tired and alone. Life had taken its toll on him the past few days - he hated it. He didn't want to ring Charlie, he didn't want to bother her. The boy had felt like a burden recently and didn't want to upset and hurt her. But, his impulses got the better of him as he began to dial her number. Tension spiked across his skin as he waited for her to respond.

_"Hey! This is Charlie. Sorry I can't answer your call, but leave me a message and I'll call you back ASAP!"_

He sighed sadly and ended the call, throwing the phone away on to a nearby cushion. He lied down on the comforter and snuggled deeper in the warmth. He wished his mental health would steadily come back to normal so he wouldn't have to be overwhelmed anymore.

A few minutes passed, and the bell rang. He didn't feel like answering, so he ignored it. It just rang again. Frank got up with a groan and went to open the door begrudgingly. And in the door stood...

 _Charlie_.

His _girlfriend_.

_What was she doing here?_

His face lit up with happiness as he engulfed her in a hug, inviting her inside.

"Hey babe, sorry I couldn't answer your call, I was driving," exhaled his girlfriend, dropping down a few plastic shopping bags on the floor.

"What are these?" he asked cocking his head towards the bags.

"You'll see," she winked. "Go have a shower too babe, you stink. Don't worry about all this, I'll deal with it."

He nodded reluctantly, trudging upstairs and taking a shower and brushing his teeth as instructed.

Charlie ran about his room, tidying his bed, hoovering quickly, organising his laundry to the washing machine, and other general tidying things here and there. She had a large time slot because Frank would take forever in the shower. Eventually, everything was organised, tidy and clean. The water had shut off in the bathroom next door, indicating that Frank was halfway done with his 'shower routine'. Charlie smiled to herself as she ran downstairs and made Frank some of his favourite food, placing them into small bowls and glasses, as well as tidying the grimy kitchen as she did so. She set the plates down in the living room, with heaps of blankets on the sofa and "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" ready to go on the television opposite. Soon enough, the house was organised and more put together, and Charlie was waiting for him to come downstairs and see what she did for him. Charlie felt proud of herself, doing as much as she did in such little time. She would worry about Frank sometimes because he would go into these pits of depression - it would be difficult to coax him out of them. His medication was a lost cause, and the withdrawal was painful. When it rarely got to this point, Charlie would run to him in the middle of the night, or even stay over for weeks to make sure he was okay. She loved him and wanted him to be alright.

Heavy steps sounded on the stairs; Frank was coming. He rubbed his eyes as he came round the stairs through the doorframe to the living room, and he was grinning like a mad man.

"You did all this for me, babe?" He almost couldn't believe it.

"Of course. I'd do anything for you," smiled the girl.

Frank was blushing as he tackled her in a huge hug filled with blankets. Peppering kisses all over her face, he giggled. "I fucking love you, you know? I don't know what I did to deserve you."

She held his face in her hands. "Nothing. I was meant for you. I love you, always and forever."

The boy smiled again, but a sincere smile as he kissed her deeply. "Thank you. I love you more baby."

She snuggled into him in response, with the movie droning on the background, they fell asleep.


End file.
